Tino's Adventures of Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
is another Weekenders/DC crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot While touring at Powers Industrial, Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl witnesses a powerful generator being stolen by the Foot Clan and also spots four metahumans during the robbery. She relays the information to Batman, who fends off against the Foot Clan at Wayne Enterprises before he is defeated by the clan's leader, the Shredder. The four metahumans Batgirl was referring to are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who have arrived in Gotham to stop Shredder's schemes and find out who his new ally is. After defending Wayne Enterprises from the Penguin, the Turtles meet Batman in an alleyway and proceed to fight him as both sides believe the other is working with Shredder. The Turtles are forced to retreat when Batman gains the upper hand on them with his superior fighting prowess. After researching Batman and his reported locations, Donatello manages to lead the Turtles into the Batcave, where they have a brief scuffle with Robin. After Batman and Batgirl arrive, the Turtles introduce themselves and offer their assistance to the Bat Family. Robin reveals to the group that Shredder is working with Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins. In exchange for the secrets of the Lazarus Pit, Shredder and his subordinates aid Ra's in building a machine that will infect Gotham with mutagen and turn the citizens into wild animals, causing them to tear the city apart from the inside. The Bat Family and the Turtles are alerted of an incident in Arkham Asylum by Commissioner Gordon, where they discover that the Joker has used a canister of mutagen to transform all of the inmates into animals in exchange for giving Ra's and Shredder the formula for his Joker Venom. After the heroes are cornered by the mutated rogues gallery, Joker injects Batman with the mutagen and Joker Venom combination to turn him into an unhinged bat mutant. They are able to use Batgirl and Donatello's retro mutagen to cure him and the other inmates, but realize that it was all a distraction for Shredder and Ra's to get the Wayne Enterprises cloud seeder from Penguin. As Batman recovers in the Batcave, the two teams find out that their villains are launching their machine at Ace Chemicals. Batman initially orders the Turtles to leave Gotham, but Raphael convinces him that they're better off working together. The two groups manage to take down most of the Foot Clan and League of Assassins with the Batmobile and Turtle Van before confronting Shredder and Ra's. Leonardo defeats Ra's, Batman and Raphael take down Shredder, and Donatello and Michelangelo destroy the machine before it activates. The debris from the ensuing explosion knocks Shredder into a vat of chemicals and blows up the plant. Before the Turtles depart Gotham, Batman treats the heroes to pizza. In a post-credits scene, Shredder is revealed to have survived the Ace Chemicals plant explosion. He starts maniacally laughing as he now strongly resembles the Joker. Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team (excluding Discord), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Sailor Scouts, The Human Mane 5, Lincoln and his 10 sisters, D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, The Tenkai Knights (Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, Toxsa, Gen and Beni), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Granox, Slyger, Princess Malucia, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, Broccoli Alien Overlord, and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. *Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Granox, Slyger, Princess Malucia, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, Broccoli Alien Overlord, and Team Rocket will work for the Ras al'Ghul and Shredder in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Superhero Films Category:Travel films Category:Weekenders/DC crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers